In the Future
by Infinite Pen
Summary: Bulma tells a story to someone of how she fell for Vegeta...No OOCness!Slightly different Oneshot.


A/N: Bulma is recapping how her relationship developed with Vegeta. Figure out who she is talking to before the last bit of the story and you'll get a cookie.

In the Future…

Don't own DBZ

It has been months since the day Frieza and his Father showed up to destroy the earth. It was a tough battle for my friends, but we were thankful Goku showed up just in time from his journey and saved us all again. But for some reason Vegeta didn't seem too happy about it. He and Piccolo did do a pretty good job at holding them off until Goku arrived, so I don't see what his problem is. Why must he strive so hard to be stronger than Goku? Why does he push himself to the limit every day? It's peaceful times and yet, Vegeta is training from sun up to sun down like there is no tomorrow.

He decided to stay here under the hospitality of my family only with the intention of using our facilities and equipment to pursue his ultimate goal of super sayain and to defeat Goku someday, and I can't help but to think that there's something else to him. He completes his daily ritual not a minute before the sunsets each day. Sometimes it's even midnight when he shuts everything off. I just happen to see the disappointment in his eyes when he ends his training. And there is just something about him…something I can't seem to understand.

As we held a gathering for everyone, he was not present; even Piccolo showed up and was enjoying the company…well…from what I can tell. But Vegeta trained the whole time…until…until Goku asked me to sabotage something and lure him out. I was hesitant at first, but then I thought what the heck. He needs to come out and socialize. He came out alright…straight to my father and ordered him to fix what ever needed to be fixed within the next hour. His look of frustration turned into disgust when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Goku or Kaka…something another…a name only Vegeta called him. I don't know what he whispered to Vegeta, but those two were off like two rockets in the night sky.

Everyone had left soon after that and also left mom and me to clean up everything. Chi Chi would usually help, but she said something about a meeting in the morning to get Gohan in some prestigious school. She was also pissed when they left because Goku had not come back yet, and it was getting really late. Yamacha would stay over late occasionally, but he said he had an important interview in the morning; we were spending less and less time together since he had been wished back.

Mom went into the kitchen to start washing dishes, and I remained in the garden cleaning up some scraps. I started to carry the unused boxes of China, back to storage when Goku suddenly appeared before me causing the heavy box to slip from my arms. He winced in pain when it hit his big toe, but calmed down soon after. I then noticed that his clothes looked as if he had escaped a fire, and he was carrying a very beat up and knocked out Vegeta across his shoulder. Apparently, they had been fighting and got very serious, and of course, I knew who the obvious victor was.

I quickly showed Goku to the room that he was staying in, and he gently laid Vegeta in his bed as I rushed to get the first aid kit. When I returned to the room, I was surprised to see Goku was gone, and Vegeta was now outside on the balcony staring into the starry sky. He looked over his shoulder, acknowledging my presence, and then returned to his gazing. I took the kit outside with the intention of addressing his wounds. Surprisingly, he let me attend to them without a word, and when I finished, I joined him. If I'm not mistaken, his expression was somewhat sad and his eyes appeared very glossy, like they were holding tears. I guess he noticed that I was staring at him because he immediately turned his head from my view. A second later he was heading back inside, leaving me by myself. Thank goodness the balcony was not connected to only his room or else I would have been locked outside. Mentally cursing him, I climbed over the partition that led to another guest room and went through that way. The nerve of him…I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but I saw his door was open and heard the sound of the shower running in the nearest bathroom. And so I set off to my own room, for a good night's rest.

I didn't see him again for a few days after that. The only way I knew he was still around is the very disgusting messes he would leave behind in the kitchen and dining areas or the broken simulation bots haphazardly thrown about in the lab. I'm assuming that meant for me or dad to fix them or get new ones. Dad was taking care of things at a secondary branch, so that only left me to bow down to his royal highness. I had nothing else better to do, so I decided to design new and improved bots with a program that even Goku himself could not defeat. It's in my blood to enjoy difficult things like this, and so I welcomed the task at hand with opened arms.

Before I knew it, several days had gone by and I was still working on the plans for the upgraded bots. I hadn't showered or eaten in 3 days. I completely isolated myself within the boundaries of the lab with nothing but a coffee pot and the necessary equipment. I decided to go out and get a breath of fresh air when I finished the plans, and there he was shutting down everything for the day earlier than usual. He saw me from the corner of his eye, and I guess something caught his attention because he walked over to me and surprised me by abruptly lifting my chin with a single finger, guiding my head from side to side as he studied intently. He dropped his hand and said something insulting like "_weaklings shouldn't skip out on meals...*sniff sniff*...and showers,"_ and went on his way. I was more shocked at the fact that he actually noticed I lost weight than anything else.

Yamacha showed up that same night and asked me out to dinner, but I politely declined; there was some unfinished work I felt was more important than a night out with my boyfriend. It never crossed my mind that he wanted to treat me with his first pay check at a new job.

Feeling the pains of hunger my stomach kicked, I decided to grab something quick from the kitchen before heading back to the lab. It seemed that Vegeta was also in the process of searching for something to eat as he scrambled through the refrigerator. I simply opened the pantry and got some instant ramen and other snacks, and as I was on my way out when my arm load of goodies suddenly disappeared. I turned to see that Vegeta had swiped them and was in the process of eating them himself. He said something along the lines of "_You should have taken that weakling up on his offer…*chomp*" _I knew what I grabbed wasn't exactly nourishing, so I didn't retaliate. Instead, I took out some ingredients to make a spaghetti dinner.

I noticed that Vegeta had quietly taken a seat as if he was waiting for me to finish cooking, so he could have some. My theory was correct because when I sat down to feed myself, he growled like an annoyed little dog.

"_Oh you want some?" I mockingly asked him. "Help yourself." _

Instead of a regular dish, he took a serving platter and dumped the remaining pot of spaghetti and meat sauce on it, brought it to the table, and commenced to eating. It wouldn't surprise me if he had taken my junk food with the intention of making me cook for him.

"_Good?" I asked, and of course, he answered with a snide comment. _

"_It's better than nothing." He said and continued eating with his bad mannerism. I finished my meal and went straight to the lab, but not before I gave him a more than feasible reply._

I was now in the production process of the upgraded bots. Once I had the plans perfected, it took no time to start assembling. The completed bots were ready for testing by the end of the week, and at that time, Yamacha had made another visit. This time he wanted to take me to the fair that was in town and tonight was the last night. I was done with the bots, so I decided I could use some fun. We had a blast that night, riding every ride there was more than once. It was getting very late, and I had just realized we didn't get on the Ferris wheel like we usually did. So I pulled Yamacha inside a car, and away we went. The view was so beautiful from far up, and Yamacha just stared at me. It seemed that he was going to kiss me, but my exhaustion from nonstop work got the best of me; so I fell asleep on his shoulder.

The next day, I woke up in my own bed when I heard the loud thunder of an explosion. It could only mean one thing. Vegeta had taken the bots from the lab before I had a chance to test them properly. I muttered curses as a quickly grabbed my robe and headed out on the balcony. The shuttle that Vegeta trained in was blown to bits, and he was amongst the rubble. I ran outside to discover that he had picked himself up already.

"_Hey you!" I snapped. "You took those bots from the lab without my consent didn't you?" He awkwardly turned around, and let out a light laugh before falling again. I ran to his side and attempted to help him up.  
"I don't need your help!" he proudly announced, but somehow I ended helping him inside the house anyway._

I helped him to the nearest chair and set him down before getting the first aid kit. I noticed that his training clothes were torn to pieces and his feet peeked through the cross trainers he had on. I dabbed his wounds with disinfectant, as I began to scold him. "Those bots were not properly tested…you …you shouldn't have…" my next words would not come out… Vegeta had suddenly grabbed me by the wrists and froze me with the coldness of his gaze, causing me to drop the cotton pads.

"_Those things were quite impressive…" He said, before letting me go. "They almost killed me before I blasted them to pieces…" He continued before calmly getting up to exit the room. "I would like more…"_ _He softly finished glancing over his shoulder at me before leaving. _

I guess that meant more time the lab, but fortunately I still had the plans; so work would go much faster this time around. But wait, where would he use them? He had completely destroyed the last shuttle dad built for him, and he was definitely not going to train inside the house. I thought of another brilliant plan right away.

Yamacha called that evening, but I told him what happened and I would be very busy during the next few days; so I would not be able to go out with him. He was very understanding, but yet, very disappointed that I put work, specifically for Vegeta, before him. At the time, I didn't give it much thought, and he hung up but not before saying that he loved me.

The bots were finished within a few days, and during his break, Vegeta actually did things any normal person would do on vacation. I walked in the family room to find him with his feet up, flipping through the television channels. I was amazed that he even watched that thing. He turned it off when he saw me, and inquired about the blueprints that I held rolled up in my hand.

"_Oh…these…There for the new training room I'm building for you." I said happily. "After the simulation bots, I was anxious to start drafting for it, being you would have nowhere to train with them."_

He briefly looked at me with an expression I have never seen him make before, and I really couldn't analyze it because it went fairly fast. He got up from the sofa and came to where I stood, taking the blueprints from my hand. He opened them and studied them closely while rotating them back and forth. I had to point out the gravity machine, being that would be the main focus of the room. He took one last look at me and handed me back the plans before heading to his room. He didn't have to say a word to me. It was as if he was giving me his approval, by the way he looked…at least that's what I interpreted it as. I guess that's when I started to look beyond the cruelness of the words he often spoke aloud and listen to the words he didn't verbally say through his many gestures and expressions.

He didn't relax for long; another week went by, and he couldn't take it anymore. Goku was still stronger than him and he was basically sitting around doing nothing. I would awaken at sunrise to see him blasting into the morning sky on his way to spar with Goku until I finished his new training room. He would come home late every night looking as if someone tied him up like a piñata and beat him with a stick. He would check on the progress of the room every now and then, along with asking the estimated completion date. I assured him that it would be finished in another two months, but that didn't seem to be the answer he wanted to hear.

It did take exactly two months to finish the training room, and on the last day, Goku appeared before me like he did a few months back with Vegeta, who was out cold, across his shoulder. But he didn't instantly disappear like last time. He stayed a little longer just so he could ask if I had noticed anything strange about Vegeta lately. I told him I hadn't observed anything other than the usual. Goku thought he was sensing some kind of change taking place within Vegeta, but he couldn't tell what it was. He hoped that it was because he was near reaching super, and then he left in an instant.

I walked back into Vegeta's room to gather up the supplies from the first aid kit that were scattered about beside him on the full-sized bed. I slowly extended my arm to grab the scissors I used to cut the gauze, when his eyes suddenly flashed open; and before I knew it, he had grabbed my hand as if I was going to attack him. Upon realizing it was just me, his painful grasp suddenly softened and let go. He looked as though he wanted to apologize, but he didn't; he just laid back and closed his eyes. However, I did take it as an apology.

The next day, he got up unusually late; I guessed he had taken a much worse beating from Goku than I thought. It was nearly lunch time, and I had planned to surprise Yamacha with a packed lunch; so I was just about to leave when I saw him heading towards his much anticipated training room. I peeked through the window to see him holding up the extra amenity that came along with the new room. I was glad to think that he liked the surprise I left him when he formed an evil smirk. He didn't waste any time changing into it, and I found my cheeks growing with heat when he stripped out of raggedy training clothes to put on the new armor I had designed and tailored just for him. I hurried and left the premises and headed to Yamacha's place of employment.

Seeing Yamacha had made plans already, my heart skipped a beat; he was walking out of the building arm and arm with another woman. I calmly approached the couple from behind and tapped Yamacha on the shoulder. He was quite surprised to see me, as he quickly escaped the woman's grasp.

"_Who's this pretty lady Yamacha?" the woman asked him. _

"_Uh…you know the one I was telling you about…" He nervously said._

Apparently, he had started dating this other woman, and told her that he was close friends with the Capsule Corporation Heiress. And that's all he thought of me as…a close friend. He didn't have to say anything else; I left without a word as well. On my way home, I realized that it had been over between us since long ago, and I was just getting what I had coming for neglecting my relationship with him…but still, I wasn't the only one to blame…But I was the one left alone when it was all said and done.

I arrived home after my detour to the mall, and at the same time, Vegeta was also taking his first break. He looked good in the new uniform, and I mentally patted myself on the back for such a good job. We both entered the kitchen at the same time, but under different circumstances. He was looking for food, and I was going to throw some away. It only seemed fitting that I gave the lunches to him when I thought about it, so I casually handed the bag to him. He gave it one good look and sat down at the table to open it. If I would have given it more thought, I would have remembered that I had decorated it with hearts; but it was too late. He was now staring at my concoctions with a raised brow. After a minute of staring he figured exactly what happened.

"_You were dumped." He blandly statedy, as he begin chugging the lunches down at a steady pace._

The very second he mentioned the word _dumped_, my heart dropped instantly. The tears begin swelling in my eyes, and I ran to my room to hide my face from him. I stayed there for a few days, once again not eating a thing. Mom brought a tray of food to my room which I subconsciously started to munch on. After it was gone, I hungered for more; so I went to the kitchen for some junk food once again.

"_Eating like you do, I'm surprised you haven't dropped dead somewhere." A voice said startling me from the behind. The pint of chocolate __Häagen-Dazs__ was swiped from me and being eaten right before my very eyes. _

"_Give it back!" I cried to him, desperately reaching for the ice cream as he was finishing it off at lightning speed, while dodging my meager attempts. "I need that!"_

"_Oh really?" He smirked. "Like you need that pathetic excuse for a man…it's only fitting that you should replace him with this…It's __full of FAT__…and isn't very nourishing…it's very __bad for you__." He said with very evil smile before he handed me the empty container with the spoon and left the kitchen._

I sat down at the table as his words rang in my head. He was right, even though he expressed it in a very strange way. My relationship with Yamacha did not provide me with what I needed, and over time, my heart was hurt often which _was_bad for me. I went through the pantry, cabinets, and refrigerator to gather everything I saw to make a healthy, nourishing meal. In the end, I had grilled some chicken breasts, steamed broccoli, and baked potatoes, along with a large garden salad. I guess I unknowingly made enough for Vegeta to eat as well, being that my parents would be dining out tonight with some clients.

I was just finishing my portion when he came back, ending his training for today, and saw the food I prepared on the table. He studied it carefully and then sat down to begin eating it. I watched him finish all of it off, and then fold him arms and smirk.

"_A completely balanced meal, that provides you with the necessary supplements, and fills you up without all the fat…and is good for you…that's what you need…" he said getting up from the table then walking over to me. "…now if only you found it in the form of a man." He whispered in my ear, sending chills up my spine. He kept his eyes on me as he left the dining area to shower._

If I didn't know any better, it sounded like he was totally flirting.

After cleaning, I headed to my room with the intention of getting ready for bed, but on my way there I noticed Vegeta's door was open and the lights were still on. I figured he would be sleeping by now, so why would the lights be on. My curiosity got the best of me, and I peeked into his room. Surprisingly, he wasn't in there, and I turned around frightened to see he was right behind me, topless.

"_Looking for me?" He asked conceitedly then putting his hand against the wall next to my face._

"_I…um…just wanted to ask you…" I babbled, thinking of every excuse in the book. "…I wanted to ask you how the simulation bots are holding up."_

"_Oh..." He said as if he was disappointed, taking his hand down and walking into his room. "Good I guess."_

"_Okay…that's good to hear…um…good night" I said and scurried to my room, holding my chest as my heart felt like it was going to jump out. _

Then the expression he had on his face replayed in my head. It was more than a look of disappointment…something…additional…loneliness maybe? I had a feeling I had guessed right, and I suddenly started to feel sorry for him. That's why he pushed himself every day? Besides his ultimate goal, could it be that training is his own little way of fending off feelings of loneliness.

The next few days, I spent most of my time buried in work up to my eyeballs. Dad had suddenly felt the need to go on vacation, so everything was left up to me, along with occasionally repairing Vegeta's mishaps. He never really said anything to me; he just went back to throwing the broken parts in the lab and leaving them there. Sometimes while working at my desk, it felt as if a cold breeze was gently caressing my back, but something told me it was his eyes that were watching me. I would quickly turn my head to find that he had gone, catching only a glimpse of his fading shadow. I started to find myself daydreaming instead of working, wishing I could do more for him.

One night I decided to sleep in my own bed instead of the sofa in the lab. It had to be past 3 am when arrived upstairs to see that his door was still open, but the lights were not on; and he usually sleeps with the door closed. I tip toed and peeked into his room to see a neatly made bed as the light from the hall shined on it. I felt the cold autumn wind whisk past me, and I looked up to see that the sliding door to the balcony was open. He was out there doing his occasional gazing. I quietly walked up behind him knowing he had sensed my presence already.

"_If you've come to inquire about the status of the bots…" He coldly began still looking up. "…apart from getting charred every now and then they're still good…the best I've ever had."_

_For some reason, I felt touched by his words, and had suddenly grabbed him from behind, causing him to flinch with suprise. _

"_No…" I confessed with tears building in my eyes. "…I was…I was looking for you." He then gently grabbed my one of my arms that wrapped around his body and turned to face me. _

"_Oh?" he calmly asked, as he lifted my chin to look into my eyes and much to my astonishment he softly kissed my lips._

From there, things naturally occurred, and late the next morning I found myself alone in his bed. Our relationship stayed the same after that, and other then the messy kitchen, broken bots, and occasional verbal lashings, he was different…more motivated I guess.

A couple weeks passed. And for some reason, one night, I woke up to the sound of the shower running in my own personal bathroom. I didn't get up though. I pretended to sleep as I heard the water cease, the lights went out, and he came out with nothing but a towel. I cringed a bit when I felt the bed weigh down when he took a seat. Then, I felt a breeze as the covers were slightly lifted, and he pressed his cold body against my warm back and cuddled me…and that's all.

It continued that way every night…with occasional…well…I don't have to go into detail, but we were joined by a third party some months later when you were born. A short period later, he had finally ascended to Super Sayain. Goku had suddenly died from that virus, and the androids had shown up out of nowhere, and you know the rest.

"Mom you really didn't have to describe it _that_ vividly." Trunks said blushing. "I just wanted to know what made you fall for my father. That's all."

"Well, Trunks, I assumed that you were old enough to handle the whole story. You are 17 already, you know. You'll meet someone someday and have children of your own; so that kind of thing is only natural. Your father and I…I'm not going to lie and tell you we married and all…well…he could never admit his feelings…so that was that."

***********************

"…Yamacha and my mother were going to break up…he found someone else…" Trunks explained to Goku with bright red cheeks. "And my mother…she falls in love with my dad, but of course he could never admit that he loves her…"

* * *

Okay if you guessed right raise your hands and get your cookie!


End file.
